


The Perfect Escape

by ShuckTsubo



Series: Roll Dice and Cry vignettes [3]
Category: Roll Dice And Cry (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckTsubo/pseuds/ShuckTsubo
Summary: On the train back from Toulaine, Tiuku makes a fateful decision.Contains major spoilers from Episode 25





	The Perfect Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prequel to The Cat Didn't Come Back, which is Part 2 of this series. I just happened to write this one second, which is why it's in this order.

Tiuku lay on her back, unable to sleep. She stared at the wooden planks that made up the empty bunk above her. She searched their cracks and grooves as though they had some sort of answer to her questions. Even this late at night, her eyes could see the details just fine in the moonlight.  
The moonlight...  
Tiuku stood up and stepped to her window. Looking out, beyond the passing countryside, she could see the moon. It shone brightly against the night, fully illuminated as always. She blinked, and her vision went blurry.  
A face flashed across the moon. Features obscured by a cracked mask. Dripping with dark power and millennia of hatred. Speaking of a calamity she _could not prevent._  
She blinked again, and the face was gone. The moon was unchanged.  
Tiuku sighed. She couldn't just sit here wondering about what she had seen when she touched that dagger. She needed answers. And she was going to get them.  
Somehow.

It took her barely a minute to pack up her things. It was a skill she had learned ages ago, and it had saved her when she had been forced to flee Behren. Luggage in hand, her decision made, she approached the door. She paused just as her hand touched the doorknob. She couldn't just leave without telling anyone where she went. Not like last time. Whether she liked it or not, she had gotten attached to this group. She had even started to think of them as friends.  
Tiuku turned around, grabbing a quill and a sheet of paper, and quickly wrote a note to Zara. She did her best to write with her normal charm, trying to get a joke or two in. She wanted to minimize the act of leaving the group without a proper goodbye. She hoped Zara could understand, and make the others understand as well. It was unfortunate that she had to leave this way, but it couldn't be helped. She had to do this now.

She checked that the hallway was clear, then carefully stepped out. As she approached Zara's cabin, she timed her footfalls with the rocking of the train, masking her noise under the sound of the wheels. She quickly picked the lock to the room, and stepped in, the letter held in one hand. She placed it silently on Zara's bedside table, then turned around. Before she could leave, though, a sound caught her ear.  
"Tiuku..." Zara murmured softly.  
Tiuku froze, her fur standing on end. She turned around ever so slowly, not sure how she was going to explain herself, and looked over her shoulder at Zara. Surprisingly, her eyes were closed. She was still deep in slumber. Tiuku hadn't known that Zara talked in her sleep. It was cute.  
_She_ was cute.  
Tiuku stepped back to Zara's bedside, watching how calmly she breathed in her sleep, not bothered by the moonlight that filled the room.  
She leaned in close, and whispered,  
"I'm sorry."  
She kissed Zara's forehead, stepped back, and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tellers helped me a lot with this fic, especially with a bunch of the details are the end. You can find them at tellersplace.tumblr.com


End file.
